Edward Midford
Lord Edward Midford (エドワード ミッドフォード, Edowādo Middofōdo) is the son of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Edward is a young man with short, light-colored hair stylized in a wavy fashion. In his first appearance, he is seen wearing a suit and a top hat with a bow tied around. Personality Edward is a very dignified man, having been raised in the stately household of Midford. As a British knight, he has a strong sense of courage, pride and honor, and he holds a strong aversion to lies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 32 Edward demonstrates bravery when he has protected the defenseless from the invasion of Bizarre Dolls''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 52, page 22. He also portrays chivalrousness by declaring that that women and children should be rescued first, when it has come to the distribution of seats on the lifeboats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 26 Additionally, Edward is disposed to preserve traditional manners, and believes that women should dress conservatively. If they dress otherwise, Edward becomes flustered and withdraws from them, as shown when that is the case with Nina Hopkins and him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Edward is extremely protective and possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth Midford, and gets easily angered when she is in the company of Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 4 He even indirectly threatens Ciel that if any harm is to befall upon his sister, he would not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, page 23 However, he harbors a great respect for Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 18 and sets out to apologize when he has blamed him unfairly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 36 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Edward Midford is with the rest of his family as they go on a family trip in Campania. He agrees with his mother when she tells his sister to not display an indecent behavior, that is, hugging Ciel Phantomhive wildly. He loses his composure when he sees Ciel, informing him that he still has not acknowledge Ciel as his brother-in-law yet. Later, when they are eating together, Elizabeth proposes that Ciel should escort her to the dinner party, in which displeases Edward since he was supposed to be the escort.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 6 After the Bizarre Doll invasion initiated, Edward and his father rush in the elevator hall to join Frances and Sebastian Michaelis. They both decide to fight, and are against abandoning their people. Sebastian, who is not able to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to pass along the message to Ciel that if anything happens to his sister, he will not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 20-23 Shortly, a shock ripples throughout the ship, and he and his parents are appalled. After scrutinizing the pieces of ice on the ship, Edward realizes that the ship has crashed into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 5-6 He and his parents go to the first class lounge in order to save the people there from the Bizarre Dolls, and they encourage them to do not give up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, page 6 and Elizabeth on a lifeboat, after the Campania sinks.]] Soon after, at the first class deck, Edward helps distribute the life boats, yelling at men who would were about to take seats away from women and children. Elizabeth runs to him, and Edward is overjoyed to see that his sister is safe. Then, he realizes that she has fought when he takes notice of the sword that she carries, and comments that it must have been hard for her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 26-27 Ciel apologizes for being useless, but Edward decides to save the lecture for later and urges them to hurry into the lifeboats. However, Ciel asks him to allow Snake on the life boats in his place since he has some business to finish on the ship. Edward agrees, but Elizabeth wishes to come along. Sebastian then renders her unconscious for her sake by striking her the back of her neck, and accepts any punishments for this action. Notwithstanding, Edward thanks him as he is unable to pull of that move with her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 27-29 Ciel begins to set off with Sebastian, when Edward brusquely announces that Ciel tells Ciel does not have to come back since he will be fine with not having to give Elizabeth to Ciel as his bride. Hearing this, Ciel says that he will make sure to come back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 30 Consequently, Edward hears Sebastian kill the remaining Bizarre Dolls, and tells the person manning the lifeboat to go back in case there are survivors. However, the man refuses in fear that it is too dangerous, and Edward worries for the well-being of Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 Eventually though, they manage to return home safely, and the Campania incident soon dies down, but yet it remains speculated in the newspaper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 2 On the day of Easter, Edward accompanies his sister to the Phantomhive manor in order to celebrate the holiday.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 5 There, Nina Hopkins provides them with extravagant attires.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 7 Soon after, the Phantomhive household and some other acquaintances participate in an egg hunt for Elizabeth's egg, in which Edward vows to not lose to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 9-10 After the participants are paired, whereas Edward is paired with Nina, the competition begins.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 14 However, he is soon to be distracted by Nina, and he reprimands how she dresses. Nina says that he should be more open-minded since he is the future Marquis, but Edward remains flustered. Mey-Rin then takes advantage of their preoccupation to break Edward and Nina's egg with a slingshot. Due to that, they are disqualified, much to their dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-17 Later after the winner is decided, they all enjoy a feast.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Edward is the Prefect's Fag of the Green Lion dormitory, and he petitions for permission to speak at the Swan Gazebo. Herman is enraged and shouts at him to speak louder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 15 He does so and comments to the prefects, who are discussing about Ciel Phantomhive, that the latter is his cousin and his little sister's fiancé.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 He states that he respects Ciel as he is able to manage his household at such a young age. Later when Ciel arrives late to the Swan Gazebo, Edward gets angry, along with the prefects, and he yells at Ciel to leave, stating that he was an idiot to trust him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 33 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Edward and Herman to barge though the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 28 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 29 and Edward aids the said person up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 31 After Maurice is suppressed, Edward apologizes to Ciel for blaming him unjustly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 36 He, Herman, Edward, Lawrence Bluer and Gregory Violet then commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive, about Elizabeth Midford) "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, ok! So get off of her already!" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 23 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 30 * (To the men who attempt to board the lifeboats) "Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?" * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm strict with him because he is my relative. But I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age." * "It's disgraceful to lie now, Ciel! I was an idiot for trusting you. You disappointed me and the seniors! Get out!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 32-33 Trivia * Edward shares the same first name as King Edward and Edward Aberline, in which those both of them are anime-only characters. References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc